


Wildest Dreams

by askthealien



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Based on Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift - Requested by anonymous





	Wildest Dreams

JD had always wanted to leave your crappy town after high school. He knew he was meant for better things than to stay there. The day after your graduation he showed up to your door with a backpack and a bus ticket. “Run away with me.” He pleaded. “We can go anywhere as long as it’s just you and me.” God, you wanted to accept. You loved JD and he loved you. “Look, the bus doesn’t take off until midnight. Meet me if you want to go.” He handed you the ticket and then left. You ran to your room. Were you actually going to leave?

You had met JD seven months ago. He transferred right after homecoming. He never told you what happened at his old school. You never asked. You were taken in by his beautiful eyes and wide smile. The way he seemed different than all of the boys you had grown up with. He got in trouble for fighting within the first week. You couldn’t blame him though. The guys on the football team were jerks. Sure, you’d never spoken to them, but you didn’t need to. They had been cruel, to him for no reason, so he did what he needed to.

You walked through the park, trying to decide whether you should leave or not. That’s when you spotted one of those football jerks. Robert Alan had graduated a year ago, but he still wore his letterman jacket. He was tan and blond and nothing like JD. You walked past him, not wanting to give a guy like that any or your attention. You sat down on a bench and started weighing your options. Pro: You got JD, the best guy you’d ever met. Con: You’d have to give up everything you’ve worked for to do it. It’s not like you could go to the college of your dreams when you’re on the road.

JD had talked you into doing things that you never would have done before. Your parents thought he was a ‘bad influence’, but you knew he was just more exciting than they could handle. He would help you sneak out at night and drink on the roof of the school. He quoted Shakespeare when he drank and Tolstoy when he was high. He might have been a bit dark at times, but you saw past that to the man that he really was. The soft heart that other people couldn’t have seen because no one took the time. No one wanted to know him the way you did.

As you were going over the pros and cons in your head Robbie came over. “Hey, aren’t you Y/N?” You didn’t want to talk to him. “I think we had Spanish together one year, didn’t we?” Maybe if you just sat quietly he would get the hit and go away. “Look, I just wanted to say. You seem like a nice person. I’m glad you didn’t end up with that freak, JD.” At that you stood up.

“You don’t know anything about him!” Robbie was taken aback. “We didn’t break up. Actually, were meeting at the bus station in an hour to go cross country.” You stormed off. What right did Robbie a kid who didn’t know you or JD have to comment on your relationship?

You went back to your home. On your wall were pictures of you and JD. You never had pictures of your friends on your wall until you met him. Now, there were pictures of him kissing you. Pictures of you two at school. Love notes that he had passed you in class. You started packing your bag. What would your parents think? When they came back and you were gone.

You arrived at the bus station, unsure of what you were going to do. You had your bag packed, but that didn’t really mean anything to you. “Hey, babe.” JD smiled when he saw you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed your temple.

Suddenly, you knew what you had to do. “I can’t go with you.” You felt JD stiffen. “It’s just that – I’ve got a scholarship and I can’t give that up. What if I don’t get another opportunity?” He pulled away from you. He started pacing back and forth, his hands finding their way to his hair.

JD seemed way angrier than you had imagined. You thought he loved you, but if he wanted you to give up your entire future how much could he really love you. He got closer to you and you started to back up. You were too slow though. He pushed you on the ground. All of a sudden you felt the fear that other people had been talking about. You’d been giving JD what he wanted all of this time. When you finally said no he snapped. You were holding your hands above your head, trying to stop him. Next thing you knew he was thrown to the ground himself.

You saw Robbie standing behind him. Robbie held out his hand to you. “Are you okay?” He helped you up. “I was afraid he would do something like this.” Robbie then went on to tell you that the reason he and JD fought was because JD had knocked around another girl at school. JD tried to tackle Robbie, but it wasn’t easy for a skinny kid to tackle a quarterback. The bus pulled up and JD got on it. He turned around to look at you, almost pleading for you to go with him. You left the bus station with a few scrapes on your face and a new friend.

You never saw JD again. You’ve heard rumors that he fell hard and fast for a few more girls, but nothing ever came of it. In truth, he’d never gotten over you. For the rest of his life he would go back, in his mind, to that bus station. He would always wonder what would have happened if you had just said yes to him. As for you? You married Robbie, who ended up being a much nicer guy than you had originally given him credit for.


End file.
